


Solutions

by tristeza



Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kinktober, M/M, Online Dating, Sexuality Crisis, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristeza/pseuds/tristeza
Summary: Ichigo thinks he likes Chad, but what if he doesn't like men and he's just confused? Renji jokes that he should get on a dating app to test the waters, so he does.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sounding fic. I originally wrote it for Kinktober 2020.

Dating sites weren't supposed to be for high schoolers. 

Good thing that Ichigo didn't give a fuck.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Ichigo?" Rukia stood on the tip of her toes to look onto his screen.

"No. But he's cute and I want to see where this goes." He sent the message to confirm for the night. He locked his phone and put it away in his pocket, much to Rukia's dismay.

"At least tell me a little bit about him. He could be a serial killer or something."

Ichigo sighed and looked over at her. He glared for a bit before he gave in.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Rukia cheered.

"So his name according to his profile is Sosuke Aizen. He likes to read by candlelight while eating sashimi."

Rukia continued to look at him. Expecting more.

"And here's what he looks like." Ichigo grabbed his phone and showed her the selfies that they exchanged. His personal favorite being the one with his black lab.

"Gross! He looks like a dad. How old is he?"

"Well, he said he's 43. So yeah."

Rukia stared at him with a disgusted face.

"What?" He was starting to get annoyed by her.

"That's a 25 year age gap." She stood up to get in his face.

"Why can't you just tell Chad that you like him and get over it already?" 

Ichigo got up and walked away from her, ignoring her question. She followed after him unrelentingly until they got back to class and she had to stop.

Concentrating on math when your crush sat right next to you was hard, but planning your dick appointment at the same time almost felt like cheating. It wasn't like Ichigo didn't want to have sex with Chad, but he wasn't sure if he was gay. He wasn't sure if he was straight either. It was hard to tell exactly what Chad thought actually. He always treated everyone the same from Orihime to Ishida, and he was so soft-spoken.

Ichigo let his eyes wander over to Chad. His hair had grown long throughout the school year and hints of his stubble started to peek through. Ichigo's pants felt tight as his eyes raked over Chad's shoulders and arms. He wondered what they would feel like wrapped around his waist. Would Chad be a human space heater? Would his hands be cold to the touch and seek Ichigo's body for warmth?

While he might have wanted Chad more than anything, he wasn't willing to ruin having Chad be in his life forever if he didn't reciprocate his feelings. He looked forward again and tried his best to pay attention to the lesson in an attempt to get his boner down.

Seeking out an older man on a dating site wasn't his idea at all. Recently he started to explore his sexuality when he started feeling attraction to people period. He felt like a late bloomer as most of his classmates had done more than kiss or hold hands way before he had. He did have Orihime for a while until she realized she was in love with Tatsuki and Ichigo started wondering what it was like to be on the giving end of a blow job.

Rukia let it slip to Renji about his crush on Chad and the idiot suggested trying out a dating site to see if he really did like men or if he was just horny. Ichigo laughed it off at first, but then signed up one night when he finished his homework early. He got more responses than he was expecting, and while most of the men looked promising; there was something different about Aizen.

He had shaggy hair and thick black glasses and honestly reminded Ichigo of a history teacher. Ichigo was the first one to send a message commenting on his large book collection. Aizen responded suspiciously fast asking about his tastes in books and they fell into a comfortable conversation. It wasn't love at first sight by any means, but Ichigo could see himself fooling around with him.

After a few days of talking, Ichigo was bold enough to ask if Aizen was down for something casual. When Aizen asked what Ichigo meant, he could feel his face flush and a tightening feeling in his stomach. Why the hell was he getting embarrassed? It wasn't like he even knew this guy. He lied about his age to be able to sign up on the damn thing in the first place. He didn't want Aizen to suspect something.

 **Ichigo** :

_Sex_

**Aizen** :

_You want to have sex with me?_

What the hell did he say to that?

Ichigo felt the blush creep from his cheeks to his ears as he typed out reply after reply. Aizen was probably laughing himself stupid seeing the three little dots appear and disappear for the better part of 10 minutes.

He let out a breath and typed his final response.

**Ichigo** :

_I want to have sex with you_

Aizen's response came almost instantly.

**Aizen** : 

_Are you sure? Have you even ever had sex before?_

Ichigo wanted to scream. 

Was this guy really going to make him say it?

**Ichigo** :

_I'm sure._

It was better to leave the last question alone.

Before he knew it the day that he'd been waiting for came and much to Rukia's protests; there he stood before his mystery man's house.

It was a nice looking home in a normal neighborhood. The only thing that made his home stand out from the rest of the cookie-cutter houses was the front door. It was a double entrance door covered in stained glass. It made Ichigo a bit uneasy, but he pushed down the feeling and knocked at the door.

Ichigo couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was about to sleep with a married father of 2. Not that it would matter, he didn't want to catch feelings for a middle-aged guy anyways. He heard footsteps approach the entrance and as the door opened he was hit with the scent of cinnamon and lavender. It caught him off guard, but it was oddly comforting. 

Aizen was taller than he imagined he would be. He smiled warmly down at Ichigo.

"Welcome." 

Ichigo wanted to melt into his voice.

"H-hey." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and feigned interest in a potted plant at the entrance of his house.

Aizen chucked and ushered him inside. He placed his hand on the small of Ichigo's back and it made Ichigo hot. He was starting to break out in goosebumps.

Ichigo took a seat on the faux leather couch and looked around the home. It was decorated minimally and had no personal touches like photos. Ichigo started to relax knowing he wasn't a homewrecker, any married person would have pictures galore. His walls were decorated with old movie posters and bookshelves overflowing with books. There was no T.V. but there was a shelf full of awards and plaques.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Aizen's voice was calm and soothing. He was wearing a black turtleneck in the middle of the July heat with black dark wash jeans.

"Water please."

Ichigo waited until Aizen walked away to rush over to look at the awards and picked up the biggest plaque. He was surprised to find how heavy it was.

'Best Newcomer 2004 - Fantasy.' 

Ichigo put it back and looked over the others.

"So you're an author?" Aizen walked back into the room with a water bottle. He walked up behind Ichigo and handed it over to him.

"Remarkable detective skills, my good redhead." Ichigo could hear the smile in his voice.

He hated the nickname, but not so much when Aizen said it.

"Do you write anything good?" 

Ichigo walked over to the bookcases and ran his fingers over the well-worn spines.

"Not really." Aizen took a seat on the couch and crossed his legs. "Mostly junk to pay the bills."

Ichigo wasn't well-read, so he decided to leave it at that. He turned to face Aizen and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Where's Yammy?"

"He's at a doggy training camp. He's been acting out and I don't want him to bite anyone."

Ichigo nodded and bit at his lip.

"So how do we do this?" Ichigo asked.

"Do what?" 

There was a look of amusement in his eyes. Ichigo suddenly felt hot again.

"You know…" He trailed off and looked to the side.

"Know what?" Aizen looked directly at him.

Ichigo stood silent for a few moments. Aizen patted to the seat next to him on the couch and Ichigo walked over and faced him.

"I know you’re young. But if you can't even say what you want then how will I know? Part of being an adult is asking for what you want and avoiding things you don't.

"What if I don't know what I like?" 

Aizen stared at Ichigo for what felt like an eternity.

"I thought this might happen." He signed.

Ichigo started to panic.

"What?"

"Are you even gay?" Aizen asked with a straight face.

"I-." Ichigo opened his mouth and closed it quickly. He took a breath through his nose and looked over at Aizen.

"I like girls. But I think I like men too." He felt the familiar fluttering in his stomach from when they would text. Ichigo didn't want to talk about Chad while he was about to have sex with another guy.

"So you're experimenting?" Aizen searched his face.

"Not really…" 

They sat in silence for a second before Ichigo continued. Opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"I want to have sex with men." Ichigo had never said it out loud before. He felt heat in his face.

"I see." Aizen touched his finger to his chin and closed his eyes. "Let's start slow then."

He took Ichigo's hand and led him up the stairs into what seemed to be Aizen's bedroom. It was painted burgundy and had the same minimalistic feel as the living room.

"As cheesy as this sounds, let's get a little more comfortable." 

Ichigo covered a grin with his hand as Aizen brought out a plush robe. He felt like the protagonist in one of the bad porn videos he'd been watching a lot of. 

"Thanks." He smiled at Aizen. He took the robe and walked into his bathroom, noting how clean it was and felt comforted knowing that his first time wouldn't be with some gross dude.

At least he hoped not.

He took off his clothes until just his black boxer briefs remained. He enveloped himself in the robe and took in the scent. It smelled like the lavender detergent he smelled on Aizen.

The reflection displayed how truly nervous he was. His hair was more disheveled than it usually was and his hands were freezing. He touched his face and put his hands around his neck in a last-ditch effort to regulate his temperature.

'Is this real?' 

He took a breath and opened the door to walk back to the bedroom. 

Aizen sat on the edge of the bed and Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks.

Holy shit. Aizen had taken off his glasses and his robe was lazily tied around his hips. Ichigo raked his eyes over Aizen's exposed chest and felt his underwear get tighter.

"Like what you see?" Aizen teased.

Ichigo nodded and walked over to Aizen's side and took a seat on the bed.

"If this is going to work you have to be honest with me okay?" 

Ichigo played with the hem of his robe and nodded.

"And in order for both of us to feel good, you have to use your voice." Aizen gently brushed his fingers over Ichigo's cheeks and brought them under his chin. He lifted it up gently to meet his eyes. "Okay?" 

"Yes." Ichigo answered

"Good." He smiled again. This time it was more flirty than comforting.

Ichigo felt hot where Aizen touched him and missed his warmth.

"Are you a virgin?" Aizen started.

Ichigo kept playing with the hem of his robe.

"Yes." He answered, still having trouble looking at Aizen.

"What was the farthest you've ever gone with someone?"

"I've gotten a blowjob."

"Did you cum?"

Ichigo couldn't believe he was getting hard from this.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Who was it with?" Aizen was unmoving.

"My ex-girlfriend."

"What happened to her?" 

"She had feelings for her friend so we ended it. We're still friends." 

Why was he giving him so much information?

"How long ago was this?" 

"About two months ago." Ichigo looked up to find Aizen tenting his robe. He looked into his face to watch him push his hair back.

It was like looking at a new person, his features looked sharper without the glasses, and his hair framed his face perfectly.

"Good." He purred.

Ichigo shivered and closed his eyes.

"Now." He felt the weight shift on the bed. "What do _you_ want that you couldn't have with her.

Ichigo's full body was flush. He was fully erect now.

"I-" Saliva invaded his mouth. He swallowed and exhaled shakily.

"I want to suck a dick." He almost whispered.

Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"A dick?"

Ichigo shifted forward towards Aizen, not noticing his own robe sliding off his shoulder. 

"I want to suck _your_ dick." The words came out bolder than how he felt.

Aizen exhaled a laugh. He undid his robe and let it fall around him.

"Then help yourself." He was fully naked and completely erect. 

Ichigo stared at his length and then back up at him. It was bigger than he thought it would be. He was suddenly self-conscious about his size.

He lowered himself onto the floor and waited as Aizen moved back to the edge of the bed and spread his legs in front of Ichigo.

His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. 

It was really happening.' Every fantasy he'd ever had could never come close to this.

Almost every fantasy.

Ichigo licked from the underside of Aizen's cock from the base to the tip. He could taste the precum forming on top And took the tip of it into his mouth and sucked gently.

Aizen ran his hands through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo looked up at Aizen with him still in his mouth.

"You can be rougher with it." He encouraged. "Do what you think would feel good."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took Aizen further into his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down. 

"Mmmmmm" Aizen continued to play with his hair. "You're getting the hang of it." 

Ichigo let go to let his saliva run out of his mouth and onto the tip and grabbed the base. He wrapped his mouth around Aizen again and pumped in rhythm each time Ichigo bobbed his head.

"Yeah." Aizen hissed. "Just like that."

Ichigo's other hand started to wander over Aizen's surprisingly toned thigh and tight abdomen. Ichigo quickened his pace and started to bob erratically. He was humping the air in a futile search for some friction. 

Aizen pulled Ichigo's hair gently and he let go with a soft 'pop.' 

"Come here." Aizen commanded.

Ichigo shivered and rose to his feet. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Aizen moved his robe off of the bed and pulled Ichigo close to him. "I just wanted you to have a little bit of fun before the main event."

Ichigo felt light-headed. Aizen moved him to the middle of his king-sized bed and hovered over him with each hand on the side of Ichigo's head. His robe opened up and now he was almost on full display.

"A little eager are we?" Aizen ghosted over the wet spot of Ichigo's underwear. "Did you enjoy yourself?" 

Ichigo nodded at him. Aizen lowered his head to Ichigo's ear and whispered.

"Was it everything you wanted?" 

Ichigo had to stop himself from dragging his hips against Aizen.

"Better."

Aizen planted soft kisses along Ichigo's neck and sucked lightly at the base. 

Ichigo couldn't help the moans that escaped him, Aizen left fire at every inch of skin he touched.

"What do you want Ichigo?" Aizen removed Ichigo from his robe and tossed it aside. 

"I want you." Ichigo panted.

"Oh?" Aizen tugged at Ichigo's briefs. 

"Are you ready for that?" 

"Please." Ichigo squeaked out. He couldn't take much more.

"When you ask like that." Aizen grinned and pulled Ichigo's briefs clean off. Ichigo's cock bounced and stood flush against his stomach. He looked so beautiful, blushing into the royal blue sheets trying to hide his face. Aizen wrapped his hand against Ichigo's length and gave it a lazy tug.

"Oh fuck!" Ichigo screamed.

Aizen reached over him with his free hand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He untapped himself from Ichigo and squirted a generous amount into his finger.

"Have you ever done this before? To yourself?" 

Ichigo had, several times. At least he tried to. He was too embarrassed to buy lube so every time he tried it he felt like he wasn't doing it right.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Then I'll go slow." Aizen wrapped back around Ichigo and slowly circled his entrance.

Ichigo felt the fire in his abdomen build as Aizen inserted his digit into him slowly. he moaned at how full he felt. 

"How are you doing?" Aizen moved his finger in and out slowly while pumping Ichigo.

"It feels good." He covered his face with his hands to hide his facial expressions.

"I'm going to add another." 

Aizen worked a second finger into Ichigo and tugged harder to distract from any pain. While it did sting, it felt so much better than anything that Ichigo had ever experienced. He let his voice out as much as he could. Aizen wanted honestly? He was going to be honest.

"That's a good boy." 

Aizen started to move his fingers more. Ichigo felt full, but he wanted more. He pushed down on Aizen's hand.

"Getting impatient now?" He added a third finger at Ichigo's request and worked into him.

He brushed over a spot that made Ichigo's entire body convulse. He arched his back and groaned.

"What was that?" He panted. He balled his fists into the sheets around him.

"Your prostate probably." Aizen brushed over the spot again and watched as Ichigo turned into a drooling moaning mess.

"An! Ah!" Ichigo could no longer form coherent sentences. "Please! Please! Fuck! Uhn. God."

Aizen picked up his pace slightly as he felt Ichigo melt into the mattress.

"I think-" Ichigo felt the pressure building up deep in his stomach. "I'm gonna-!" Strips of while coated his chest and abdomen as he came. 

Aizen continued at his pace and let Ichigo ride out his orgasm as Ichigo's ass clenched tightly around his fingers.

Everything went blank and Ichigo could no longer open his eyes. He was a sweating panting mess.

"Cute." Aizen licked the hand that had been jerking him off. 

It took a minute before he was able to speak again.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo got out between pants.

Aizen knitted his brows.

"Why? Did you not like it?" 

"Fuck if I didn't. I just came so fast. I wanted to do more." Ichigo no longer felt shame. He opened his eyes and saw stars from his orgasm burned into his vision. 

"We can still keep going if you want. You're still pretty hard." Aizen poked at Ichigo's sensitive dick.

Ichigo hissed as he felt Aizen touch him. He was still sensitive and recovering, but he wanted Aizen inside of him.

"I have just the thing if you're worried." 

Ichigo felt the Aizen step off the bed. He heard footsteps and the opening of a drawer. The noise called Ichigo's attention and his eyes followed where he went.

Wow. Even his ass was nice. For an author in his 40's, Aizen seemed to take care of himself. Even when Aizen turned around with a small box in his hands Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away. 

Aizen opened the box and removed a slim metal rod. It had small ridges throughout the entire thing.

"What's that?" 

"This is called a sound." Aizen explained.

"I'm going to stick it in your urethra. It feels good and it'll hold you off from cumming again."

It didn't look like it would hurt.

"O-okay." Ichigo swallowed. He felt his mouth go dry. Before today, the thought of three fingers in his ass seemed impossible too. 

Aizen squirted some lube onto the metal rod and onto the head of Ichigo's cock. Ichigo tried his best not to jerk at the sudden coldness of the rod.

It was still sensitive, but it felt nice. Ichigo's breath hitched as the metal rod entered through his slit and made its way down to the base of his cock. 

Electricity pulsed through him. It was like nothing he ever felt before. There was no pressure or pain and he wasn't sure why it felt good. It just did. As he grew he swallowed more of the rod until it reached the curved top. He moaned at the overstimulation.

"Doing good?" 

"Yeah."

"Good." Aizen smiled down at Ichigo. "Now get on your hands and knees." 

Maybe it was the way he said it, but Ichigo felt his heart flutter. He turned on his side until he was on all fours. He hunched over in an attempt to hide himself.

He felt so exposed.

Aizen placed a finger from the base of his neck and dragged it lightly to the small of his waist. He applied slight pressure.

"Arch your back for me." 

Ichigo did as he was told. Aizen spread Ichigo to expose his cute pink hole.

"You're so beautiful." He teased his entrance.

Ichigo stifled a moan and squeezed his eyes shut. He hid his face to the side of his arms.

"Are you ready?" Aizen lathered his cock with lube and aligned himself with Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded.

"Use your voice."

"Yes!" Ichigo moaned.

Aizen grabbed Ichigo's hips and pulled him in.

"I'm going to put it in now. It might sting a bit. Tell me if you need me to stop."

Ichigo felt the tip enter him and he stopped breathing. It stretched him slowly until Aizen was halfway in. I while it did sting, it felt better than he could have imagined. 

"Breathe." Aizen reminded him.

He breathed in and out through his nose as Aizen slid the rest of the way in.

Drool dripped down his chin onto the bedsheets. He couldn’t think straight.

A few seconds passed as Aizen tried to get Ichigo accustomed.

"Move." Ichigo pleaded. He could feel the familiar heat of orgasm in his belly.

"What do we say?" Aizen leaned forward and placed kisses along his neck. He pulled Ichigo's chin towards him and kissed his jaw.

"Please." Ichigo begged. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted- no, _needed_ more.

"I would love nothing more." Aizen pulled out halfway and pushed himself back in.

"Ah! Fuck!" 

Aizen kept a slow and steady pace, making sure never to take Ichigo to the base. Tears formed in his eyes and threatened to spill. It felt so good. He wanted more.

“I-” Ichigo stopped. He was losing his mind. “Please!”

Aizen chucked. “What do you want?”

“I want more!” Ichigo pleaded. He pressed his face down into the mattress and arched his back, pressing himself back on Aizen as far as he would let him.

“If you say so.” Aizen slammed his hips against Ichigo and pulled his arms back. Ichigo sank onto Aizen's cock and a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a yell escaped his throat. He couldn’t believe how good it felt. Aizen continued to pound into Ichigo's heat. He was close, but not as close as Ichigo looked.

“You’re so tight.” Aizen's breaths were short and strained. “I can tell you’ve never had a cock before.”

Ichigo felt his dick twitch. Pre-cum was spilling over the rod.

“I can’t believe you were willing to give it up to any random guy that looked your way.”

There was nothing more that Ichigo wanted to do than fight back. He opened his mouth to argue and almost bit his tongue when a shock ran through his body. Aizen found the spot that made Ichigo’s mind break. He was drooling and whining in seconds. Aizen released one of Ichigo's hands and reached over to play with the rod. He twisted it and slid it in and out and smooth jerks.

Ichigo hissed and couldn’t take it anymore. The heat built up in his stomach and he wanted to release it. His entire body was stiffening and he could no longer see. The moans that escaped him became high pitched and in any other instance, he would have felt shame.

Aizen pushed the rod down further and Ichigo almost came. The rod and Aizen's dick were hitting his prostate at the same time. His knees shook and gave in, hitting the mattress with his full body weight. His legs were trembling as Aizen pulled out the rod and Hot white strips painted Ichigo's chest and Aizen's bedsheets. His entire body convulsed as Ichigo's orgasm wrecked him. Aizen continued at the same pace and followed closely behind Ichigo. He came with a grunt and rode his orgasm as he slowly came to a stop. 

Ichigo was breathing so hard he thought he was going to die. There was no concept of time, just him, a warm bed, and his ass so full of cum that he almost didn’t notice when Aizen pulled out; just a sudden emptiness. Aizen's seed dribbled down his thigh, but in that moment he didn’t care.

He was starting to blackout, a wave of exhaustion crashing over him. His entire body felt like jelly and he couldn’t move even if he tried. Aizen walked over into the bathroom to clean himself off and Ichigo drifted off to sleep, a sweaty gross mess.

It was dawn by the time Ichigo was startled awake by the unfamiliar setting. It took him a second to remember where he was. And worse.

What he’d done.

‘Shit!’ He looked around and saw that he was alone with his clothes folded neatly at the edge of the bed. There was also a new water bottle. Ichigo downed the water and elected to shower before he got changed. He felt strangely comfortable, even though he probably shouldn’t have. The shower was nice and spacious, it was even filled with what Ichigo recognized as higher-end bath products.

The strangest part was not showering and getting changed in a strangers home, but being alone in a strangers home.

Yes, people made a business out of it like on Airbnb, but this was completely different. You usually pay for those experiences.

‘Well, I basically paid for this one.’ He sat on the edge of the bed and sank his head into his hands, he was blushing as the memories of the past few hours raced through his mind.

‘I’m a fucking slut.’ he thought as he reached for his phone.

There were 52 texts and 13 missed calls from Rukia. Renji also sent him a lone text asking if he was okay, probably to the behest of his girlfriend.

He looked through all the messages until he saw one come in from Chad,

His heart fluttered in his chest as he opened it.

**Chad** :

 _Want to study tonight_?

Ichigo responded at record speed.

**Me:**

_Sure. Your place or mine_?

The response came a minute later

**Chad:**

_Mine, I’m about to make dinner_.

Ichigo's stomach was doing somersaults. He felt giddy and tried to stop the stupid grin on his face from spreading.

**Me:**

Omw

Ichigo locked his phone and tucked it into his pocket. He sprang up to his feet and made his way down the stairs. This day was going well, he knew that he was indeed attracted to men and he was going to have a dinner date with his crush. He hopped down the stairs with a spring in his step and came to a stop at the end. Aizen was sitting on his couch sipping tea and reading what looked to be a well-worn paperback book. Aizen looked up and smiled at him warmly.

“Hello.” His glasses were back on and his hair was back to its shaggy defiance.

“Hey.” Ichigo blushed and looked away. “I’m going to go ahead and take off…” He trailed off. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards the door.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, hoping it was loud enough for the older man to hear him.

Aizen turned his eyes back to his book, keeping the smile on his face.

“Anytime.” He responded. 

Ichigo opened the door and walked out and made sure to close it behind him, beginning the walk to Chad's house.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write this ship. Thank you so much for reading this! I'm trying to write different prompts and kinks to improve my writing.


End file.
